


Please Don't Ever Doubt How Much I Love You

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [26]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Oh my God are you okay?
“Yeah, this blood isn’t mine.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for day 25 of haunted septiween! This is also the third part to PAWTTIFW. (I'm too lazy too type it out, sorry). Enjoy and let me know what you thought!:D

Mark stood up again, his heartbeat slowing down a bit as he tried to catch his breath. Him passing out due to loss of oxygen wasn’t going to help Jack. He needed to calm down just a bit if he was going to be useful. He took a deep breath and took a step forward, heading towards the direction he last heard Jack. As he was walking, his foot caught on something and he once again found himself lying face down on the ground. As he went to sit back up, his hand landed in something wet and almost sticky.

He picked he hand up and saw it was covered in blood. Bile rose in his throat as he pushed himself back up. Before he could stand up, he heard a rustling and looked up to see a figure stumbling out of the trees. 

“Mark?” He immediately recognized the voice as Jack came and knelt beside him.

“Jack?” He asked, grabbing and Jack and pulling him into a hug. “What the hell happened?”

Jack pulled back, sadness clouding his face. “I-it’s my fault. I was finishing up some dishes when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly put the rest away and went to see who it was.” Jack ran hand through his hair and that’s when Mark saw a giant cut going from his elbow to nearly his wrist. 

Mark swallowed, pushing his concerns down as Jack continued. “As I opened the door, I saw it was the person who created me. I-I don’t know why  _ they _ came to visit you but when  _ they  _ saw me,  _ they _ got angry. Claimed you tried to steal  _ their _ monster.” Jack paused, tears blooming in his eyes. 

Mark but his lip and grabbed Jack hand, urging him to continue. “What happened after that?”

“He pulled out a knife and tried to attack me. I manage to shut the door before he could get me. I ran towards the kitchen so I could run out the back door and I heard the front door get broken open.  _ They _ quickly found me and attacked me right as I got the door open. I managed to elbow  _ them _ in the face but  _ they _ managed to cut my arm. I ran out here and thankfully, I lost  _ them _ but I got lost as well. Then I heard you calling and I did my best to try and find you.” 

“I heard you scream though. Why did you scream?”

“I fell and twisted my ankle. I think I’m fine now but it hurt.”

Mark reached his hand up and wiped away a tear drop rolled down Jack face. As he pulled his hand back, Jack grabbed his wrist. “Oh my god, are you okay?” Jack asked, worry etched into his features.

Mark nodded, “Yeah this blood isn’t mine. Probably yours or  _ theirs _ but it doesn’t matter.” Mark stood up and offered his hand to Jack. “Are you okay enough to walk? I can carry you if you need me to.”

Jack shook his head and grabbed Mark’s hand, “Thank you but I think I can walk-” Jack cut himself off with a hiss as he tried to stand. 

“Yeah. I don’t think you should be walking.” Mark said, bending down and scooping Jack in his arms.

Jack cheeks turned a deep scarlet, “I’m  _ fine. _ You don’t have to carry me.”

“Yeah well, I’m going to.” Mark began walking back to his house. He grew up near these woods. No matter where he was in them, he could always find his way back home. “And once we get back home, I’ll call the police and have them deal with  _ them. _ ”

Mark smiled a bit as Jack buried his head in Mark's neck. “Thank you so much Mark.”

Mark leaned down and kissed the top of Jack’s head, “Of course. I love you and I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you’re safe, Jack.”

He heard Jack’s breath catch in his throat and Mark had said ‘I love you.’ “You love me?” Jack asked, he voice strangely quiet. 

“I do love you Jack. So, so much.”

He smiled once again he felt Jack place a small kiss on the side of his neck. “I love you too, Mark.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is the end of this series! I actually kinda like this one a lot.   
> I also have not edited this. I apologize so much.   
> If you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr, @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! I post shitposts, Youtubersm and just other random bull.  
> And hey! If you'd liked it PUNCH that kudos button in THE FACE! And I will see you all in the next story, bu-bye!:D


End file.
